Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
Description of the Background Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses called as network printers or MFPs (Multi-functional peripherals) having email print function are known. This email print function is to produce a printed output in response to receiving an email addressed to itself by processing the email as a print job are known. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2006-221464 A.
In recent years, portable terminals such as smart phones or tablet terminals have become widely popular. This type of portable terminals allows users to easily process document data and offers user-friendliness. The portable terminals, however, do not have printer drivers the same as those installed on general personal computers (PC) installed thereon. When the user operating the portable terminal would like to have printed outputs produced based on the document data, he or she sends an email containing the document data to the image forming apparatus including the aforementioned email print function. Thus, the portable terminal which does not have the printer driver installed thereon is allowed to send a print job to the image forming apparatus.
For having a printed output using email print function on the image forming apparatus, the user attaches the document data to an email and sends the email. In some cases, the user attaches a wrong file by not absolutely checking the file before attaching it. As a result, unintended document may be produced as a printed output.
Once the email is sent from the portable terminal, the print job sent to the image forming apparatus is not allowed to be cancelled by operating the portable terminal even if the user noticed that he or she has attached the wrong document data. Because of this, the conventional email print function results in high frequency of miss prints.